


The Cat Tail

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Warning：第三人称乙女向 R18





	The Cat Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：第三人称乙女向 R18

Cattail

 

奥尔什方望着面前捆成几束的芒草有些发愁，它们来自格里达尼亚某个人迹罕至的湖滨，在清水与沃土的滋养下恣意生长了许多年岁，叶片厚实且宽阔，叶脉笔直长长地从基底延伸到顶端，翡翠色的茎秆里仿佛可以看到汁液在流动。

它们比奥尔什方过去在库尔扎斯仍有春天的时候，在尚未结冻的冰湖边看到的芒草更富有生机。如果教皇厅内部的人可以更开明一些，不把异端之名冠在那些远早于人类活动便生活在这片土地上的植物，或许这山岳之都的人民，在灵灾之前，能看到更多美丽的花朵在家乡盛放。

但正教统治伊修加德两千年的结果便是，这样的几束草，既不会变身为龙族，也不会荼毒人心，却只能用陆行鸟车偷偷从邻国运来。

严格来说，奥尔什方现在的行为是违禁的，一名虔诚的信者应该在看到这些植物的时候就将它们销毁，并且将送货人抓起来扔进异端审问局的大牢，而不是将它们小心翼翼地安放在自己管辖的营地内给人以话柄。

然而奥尔什方虽然信奉哈罗妮，却不等于他会对那些自称神明代言者的神职者也言听计从，他有自己的思考和判断，正是这样的思考和判断使他没有拒绝昔日落难至此的光之战士，也使他不至于在束手无策的等待中失去自己的少年好友。

说起光之战士，奥尔什方此时十分希望那个美丽活泼的少女就在自己身边，她比自己更加熟悉这种植物，应该知道正确的处理方法。可她天未亮就出去了，骑着陆行鸟飞向云海去采摘一种只生长在那里的珍贵柠檬。他们前几日接到来自云雾街的委托，孤儿院的孩子们需要一种预防治病的药，让奥尔什方感到挫败的植物正是其中重要的成分之一。

因为送货人特意提醒过要小心割手，因此奥尔什方特意带上了手套，久经磨练的骑士并不担心手指被叶片割伤，但若是有血留在上面，就不好再作为药材使用，只能将被沾染的叶片扔掉。说起来，奥尔什方并不知道这种芒草哪部分可以入药，光临行前只交代他讲叶片和茎秆与顶端暗橘色的花柱分别摘取。

认真地观察了许久之后，奥尔什方决定先从最显眼的部分开始处理，那看上去手感很好的花序，蓬松地带着一种绒毛感，像是猫咪的尾巴一样。奥尔什方像是回忆起了什么美妙的事情般面带微笑，将自己宽大的手掌覆盖上那饱满的顶端。预计中的柔软触觉经由皮肤传递过来，十分舒服，惹得奥尔什方的手指忍不住搓弄了几下。

霎时间，仿佛魔法一般，原本是橘色的花柱自前端炸裂开来，白色细碎的绒毛从之间喷涌，沿着手腕的轮廓流淌到地上，那场景像极了寂寞的男人夜晚独自舒缓欲望的场景。

奥尔什方尴尬地将手里的东西甩开，虽说他惯常说些美妙肉体一类的话，但他内心仍是个高洁自好的骑士，这样不设防地联想到某种不雅的深夜活动使他不免感到难堪。他几乎快要相信这就是异端审问局将它定为邪恶之物的原因了，这怎么看起来都十分不洁。

幸好光之战士没有看到方才的窘境，奥尔什方庆幸地想。他觉得自己的鼻子痒痒地，打了个喷嚏，流散在衣袖上的白色的绒毛随着气流扬起，像是一场悠悠扬扬的室内小雪。

窗外已是日暮时分，库尔札斯夜晚降临前最后的光线带着微茫的朦胧色调从窗外照射进来，将飞舞的白色绒毛染成更加柔和的颜色。气流忽然蓦地翻卷，芒草的白色绒毛在空中变了个方向，橘发的少女身披流霞的金光站在门口，寒冷的空气将外面的雪花吹了进来，不融之雪与寒冰之花相会，纷纷扬扬地落在发间。

“奥尔什方……”室内的狼藉尽收眼底，光之战士的嘴唇动了动，呼唤出屋内人的名字，像是要说些什么，却又把后面的话咽了回去。一串清脆的笑声代替语言从她两瓣玫瑰色的唇间逸出，像是一只初生的云雀穿过雪松林直入云霄，带着寒意的空气仿佛解冻，充满记忆之春的生气。

“很抱歉，我弄砸了。我不知道该怎么处理它们。它们跟库尔札斯过去生长在水边的芒草不太一样，虽然看起来差不多，叶子长长的，绿绿的，但确实是我从来没见过的品种。”奥尔什方歉意又无奈地伸手掸了掸身上的绒毛，走到门边接过光的包袱。它拿起来沉甸甸的，看上去收获颇丰，奥尔什方感受着手中的重量，心想光将它带回来必然经历了一番辛苦。

这是只生长在阿巴拉提亚云海边缘的柠檬，光在云顶营地的园艺工处打听到它生长的位置，要穿过并不友善的温杜集落才能抵达孕育它的那片小小的独一无二的浮岛。光在那里守候了一整个白昼，那种珍贵的柠檬耐不住云海夜晚的寒冷，也无法承受白日太阳的直射，只能在清晨和傍晚才能采摘。温杜族的战士们就在光的下方来回巡逻，光无聊的时候就看他们跳太阳之舞，以打发长达半天的必须保持沉默和安静的等待时间。

“我忘了告诉你，上面这些要先用袋子套住才好收集。”光脱下厚厚的毛皮外套，随手挂在门边的衣架上，室内的炉火正旺，雪之家里暖暖的，白皙脸颊在温热中泛起红霞。她挽起自己的袖子，踩在一地毛绒上走到角落里，又回过头对奥尔什方说，“我来处理这些香蒲，你去把那些柠檬清理出来吧。”

 

“光，你的身上真好闻。”

奥尔什方忽然说。饱满新鲜的柠檬处理起来很快，奥尔什方先于光之战士完成了任务。他见光之战士还在忙碌，不忍对方独自辛劳，想去搭把手，可先前的尴尬浮现在脑海中，令他再也不敢触碰那些柱状的花序，只好心怀愧疚地隔着一步之遥的距离望着自己的心上人，看她将那些卷曲的细毛毛捆扎成许多小袋。鼻子里飘进一阵若有若无的暗香，他忍不住问，“这是什么味道？”

“大概是柠檬的叶子吧。”光最后检查一遍袋口的麻绳，确认它们都系紧了，又小心地将它们排列在墙边，这才直起身子来。她的耳朵上和头发上，甚至睫毛上都沾着细小的绒毛，在奥尔什方的眼里是十分可爱的模样。“你闻闻看，是这样的味道吗？”

“唔……是的。”奥尔什方猝不及防地揉揉鼻子，眼前的猫魅女孩忽然将尾巴竖起来伸到他的鼻子下方，尖部的毛发触碰到他的鼻尖，激得他差点打了个喷嚏。“很好闻，是很淡的令人舒服的香气，很适合光呢。”

“我听说这种柠檬叶子很香，是可以提神的”，光收回尾巴，却没有垂下它，而是拿在手里摇晃了几下，空气中的清香更多了几分，“我一开始不太确定那是不是需要的品种，只好把叶子摘下来揉碎了试试气味。”

“你们猫魅族都是用尾巴当香味试纸的吗？”奥尔什方有些好奇，他在宝杖大街市场上见过那些贵妇小姐们购买香水时将液体涂在一片薄纸上判断气味，便猜想猫尾巴大概也有差不多的作用。

“也不是，”光摇了摇头，眼睛故作神秘地眨了眨，往后退了几步，像是有什么重要秘密即将宣布一般，说，“太多味道弄在上面会闻起来怪怪的，一般我们只把挑选出来的那种味道洒在上面。”

“这样吗？”奥尔什方认真地听着，他不想错过任何可以让自己更加了解这位少女的机会。

“就像伊修加德城里的贵族小姐们将喷雾洒在丝巾或者手绢上一样。”光见奥尔什方若有所思的样子，想着他作为男性或许不怎么知道这些女孩子的心思，便换了一种她觉得对他而言或许更好理解的说法。

奥尔什方觉得金色的像风中的藤蔓一样摇摆的猫尾巴，比没有生命的丝巾和手绢美妙多了，它是活的，是灵动的，左右晃动的时候会把香味扩散到身边的空气里，像是被什么魔法包裹着，让人无法一下子分辨出香味的来源，产生少女本身发着馨香的幻觉。

“真是美妙极了。”奥尔什方喃喃地说，不知什么时候往少女身边靠了几步，走进那暗香环绕中，“平日里倒是不怎么见你用香料？”

“因为我如今是名战士呢，奥尔什方。”光翻了翻眼珠，叹了一口气，她原本也是喜欢漂亮裙子和好闻味道的少女，“身上的香味会暴露我的存在，你知道这是很危险的。”

奥尔什方方才疑问出口便立刻后悔了，他不是不知道问题的答案，只是在暖黄微明的火光中与光二人独处，这样的场景让他无法将眼前美丽动人的姑娘完全地，仅仅地当作一名战士，他总觉得，更确切地说是希望，光在什么时候也能轻轻松松地做一名无忧无虑的少女。

 

“抱我到床上去吧，奥尔什方。”光望着奥尔什方蔚蓝似海的眼眸中自己那一抹金色的倒影，有什么灼热的东西正在里面扩散蔓延。她有些羞赧又带着些许娇嗔地说，“我今天好辛苦的，想要抱抱。”

“我以为你已经很累了。”奥尔什方觉得脖子上毛绒绒地，那是光将自己的尾巴缠了上去，芸香科独有的芬芳混合汗液的蒸发变得更加浓烈，成为恋人之间情欲的催化剂。

“之前是很累，还很冷，云海的空气稀薄，就连太阳的温度也留不住。但我回到这雪之家，喝下你泡的热奶茶，就又觉得有精神了。”光不喜欢故作矜持，她总是热烈而大胆，她在这方面也是个勇敢的战士，因此才不会错过二人命运交错时爱情偶然闪现的火花。

奥尔什方握住缠绕在自己颈项上的金色尾巴，说起来他在光之前也见过别的猫魅，但他们无论性别，都没有这样毛绒蓬松的长尾巴。无数柔软的毛发像是数不清的细小又轻柔难以捕捉的吻，在精灵白皙的皮肤上留下泛红的小颗粒，这是名为爱的过敏症状。奥尔什方的脸忍不住朝着柔软又温暖的那边靠了靠，顺着光滑的橘色毛毛生产的方向亲昵地蹭着，一阵熨帖舒惬的暖意袭来，带着某种高昂又热烈的情绪。

身体被精灵结实的手掌托离地面，光顺势靠向奥尔什方的怀里，搂住恋人的脖子，将自己的脑袋安放在他的肩上，尾巴缠得更加紧了。她忽然看到地上还是白茫茫的，心想应该先打扫一下，但奥尔什方抱着她已经走到了另一间屋子门前，烛火因为距离变得昏暗，她便不想再做什么多余的事情了。

奥尔什方将光放在床上时，恍惚感觉有蛇从自己的脖子上游过，是一条火热柔软的长虫，没有冰冷的硬硬的鳞片，只有火热温软的柔韧骨骼。那是光从他的身上收回自己的尾巴，最毛绒的端部沿着他的手臂滑落，又被他反手一把抓住，不愿放开。

光隐隐地觉得奥尔什方今天似乎发掘出了什么新的乐趣，拉住自己的尾巴就是不放手，像得到了什么新玩具一样。光不常见他这么孩子气的模样，他们前不久才对彼此表明心迹，虽然有过几次肌肤相亲，但对恋人的喜好尚不完全明确，仍处在小心翼翼试探摸索的阶段。

见奥尔什方喜欢，光故意作势要抽回自己的尾巴不给他玩。她摇了摇圈成半弧形的尾巴，像少女摆弄长发一样伸手，看似随意的朝自己这边撩，将将要脱离对方的掌控的尾巴尖却被一把制住。奥尔什方识破了她的意图，没有让她得逞。

“你喜欢我的尾巴？还是喜欢上面的香气？”奥尔什方手掌的温度顺着光的尾巴尖端传递过来，一路抵达尾椎骨，沿着脊柱向上攀升，经过泛起潮红的脖颈，直达大脑的愉悦中枢。

“我喜欢光，喜欢属于你的每一部分，和你身上的味道。”奥尔什方亲吻着金色毛绒绒的尾巴，火热的吻顺着金橙色延伸，又一瞬间收回来，给予更深入的温暖。

“唔。”光之觉得有一股热流袭来，那是奥尔什方含住了她的尾巴，又若即若离地舔弄着，时不时轻轻地咬一下，激得她毛发都树立起来，变得更加蓬松。从来没有人对她做过这样的事情，她也不确定猫魅族的男女欢爱时，是否也有这样的流程。但她不讨厌奥尔什方这样做，她很喜欢他在抚慰自己时仍然专注看着她的眼神。

光看到自己在奥尔什方湛蓝色的眼中金灿灿的倒影，仿佛是海边初生的太阳，被温柔的颜色包裹，被推举着升上充满希望和无限可能性的未来的时间。

她将手搭上奥尔什方的衣扣，打算替他完成因对自己身体的某一部分过于爱不释手而没空去做的事情。奥尔什方一直在室内，身上没有什么太麻烦的衣物，光很容易便褪去了他的衣衫。脱袖子时奥尔什方不得不暂时松了松手，却没想到那可爱的尾巴却被趁机收了回去，藏在少女的身后，不肯再给他。

“光，”奥尔什方故意用一种听上去像是哀求的声音说，脸上的表情却是一副志在必得，“给我。”

光满足了他的要求，却没有把尾巴交到他的手里，而是缠到了奥尔什方腿间挺立的部位，像一条蛇般灵活，将那里缠绕得满满当当。两根同样火热的东西纠缠在一起，细软的绒毛轻轻刮蹭着奥尔什方的腿间，泛红的皮肤上升起一片小疙瘩，这刺激让并没有太多床笫经验的精灵差点失态。

突发奇想的小把戏带来了比预想更棒的结果，光像得到了鼓励一样，尝试着将尾巴收紧又放松，时快时慢地挤压着奥尔什方的敏感处。她满意地看到对方眼里自己的样子逐渐变得模糊，像是蒸汽浴室里镜子的倒影，在朦胧中揉成一团抖动的蜜色。

奥尔什方很享受这样特别的服务，被光身上柔软的延伸部分温柔地抚慰着，使他忍不住渴望更多的柔软。他伸手按上少女胸前那两团嫩肉，感到手下的皮肤在微微颤抖，爱抚几下之后便成了绯红色，在少女的心口染上一片云霞。

一阵阵快感电流般地从光的乳尖传递到心窝里，又经过某种特殊的神经路线延伸至身体深处，电得里面酸酸的，像一块被挤破的柠檬，流出许许多多的汁液。奥尔什方知道光的敏感处正是那两颗突起，便更加仔细地捻弄起来，把那慢慢变硬的颗粒拈在指间，时而按压，时而拉扯，又偶尔用指甲轻轻地刮蹭。那红霞中原本粉色的两点变成了更深的玫瑰色，乳尖周围的细小颗粒也被染上了绯红。

虽然奥尔什方眼下并没有触碰到自己腿间那处蜜穴，但光的双腿已经意味明显地自动交织在了一起，更要命的是，她最渴望的正是她的尾巴紧紧包裹的那物，曾有过的被它进入的记忆涌来，每一个抚慰对方的动作都让她想起它在自己体内的形状。

光忽然打开自己的尾巴尖，露出那已经充血变成深红色的前端，汗水和别的液体将她的毛发打湿成结。她让自己靠上奥尔什方的肩头，斜倚在他有力的臂膀里，伸手握着刚刚解放出来的尾巴尖在他已经蓄势待发的前端摆弄，就好像她曾经用自己的舌头为他服务那样，温柔地打着圈圈，又施以合适的压力。

奥尔什方及时伸手接住自己喷射出来的液体，他不确定这落在那毛绒绒的尾巴上是否好清理，但黏糊糊的肯定不怎么舒服。他在床单上胡乱擦了擦手，才转身分开光的双腿，发现已经充血张开的唇瓣早已湿透，整个大腿内侧水光一片。他知道光已经准备好了，但眼下还不行，他还需要做点什么。

光在奥尔什方靠近的时候发出一声喘息，她闭上眼睛等待着被自己的恋人填满，但进入她的比她想要的更细，也更加灵活，那是奥尔什方的手指。只是一根远远无法满足光的空虚，光的四壁都渴望被照顾，疯狂地吸吮着，一阵一阵地绞紧。奥尔什方很快放入第二根，两根手指一起抚弄着光体内层层的肉质褶皱，越来越多的粘液顺着他的手指流出，沿着唇缝落到床单上。

除了含混不清的呻吟，光再也说不出什么话，她的神志已经被欲望淹没，灵魂追逐着快感，一双手在自己的胸前不停抚摸，那两颗蓓蕾被她捏成更深的颜色，她比温柔的奥尔什方更粗暴地爱抚自己，以疼痛来保持最后的理智。

奥尔什方或许是觉得差不多了，他终于开始攻掠那最后的珍珠，他在光体内的手指弯曲起来，稍微退出，只留两个指节在里面，不再抽插，而是专心地揉弄里面稍硬的区域，而他的拇指则精准地按上唇缝前端那依然膨大突起的部位，配合埋在身体里的手指，轻重交替地揉搓着。光在他的逗弄下全身猛烈地颤抖起来，不停地左右扭动，爱抚胸部的手指按进肉里，下身却迎合地向上挺起，好让奥尔什方更方便地玩弄那里。

高潮如期而至，甬道内剧烈的抽搐着，将留在里面的手指绞到最紧，又脱力地放开。奥尔什方抽出湿漉漉的手指，在光直达顶峰的余韵中进入她，深深地探到最里面。尚未过去的愉悦占据了神经和感觉细胞，光没有感到多少疼痛，她的渴望使她的身体以极致状态接纳了恋人对她而言略过巨大的部分。她甚至没有听见奥尔什方告诉她自己要进来了，她分不清那是真的恋人的声音还是自己的幻觉。

“光，疼吗？”尽管已是尽可能地小心翼翼，奥尔什方仍担心自己会弄伤自己最不愿意伤害的人，他还记得初夜时鲜血从她的里面流出来的场景，吓得自己什么都不敢再做，最后还是光主动引导着他向前。

“不疼。”光没有说谎，这次是真的不怎么疼，虽然里面被填得满满的，但也只有些微刮蹭拉扯的感觉。她愿意为与爱人相拥的幸福而忍受一切痛苦，这点不适又算得了什么呢？更何况，她很快就感觉不到什么了，奥尔什方在她的里面不停地捣弄着，快感变成一阵又一阵的酸麻，让她的腰部以下都像是失去了知觉般。

奥尔什方抽插了一会儿便退了出来。光在毫无防备的空虚感中一时失神，又很快伸出自己纤细的长腿勾住奥尔什方的腰，禁止他离开。短暂的分离后是更紧密的结合，奥尔什方将光翻了个身，从背后再次进入，也没有忘记拉住那根在欢爱时变得有些紧绷的长尾巴。它在光被进入的时候竖得直直的，又在她高潮的时候耷拉下来，在被抽插的时候晃来晃去，在奥尔什方的掌中轻轻摇摆。

“原来这里也是敏感带吗？”奥尔什方了然于心，却仍是询问的口吻。他俯下身子亲吻猫魅尾巴与身体的连接处，唇触之下那一片白皙泛红的皮肤，用无数细小可爱的颗粒证明了他所发现的新大陆，是从来没有人发掘过的，就连光自己都未曾知晓的秘密。

光觉得自己好像被奥尔什方看破了什么，她的尾巴被对方拉在手里，带动着身体前后摇摆。她知道那个温和的骑士不会伤害自己，但尾巴要断掉的幻觉让她更主动地随着奥尔什方引导的方向，按照他的频率前后摇摆着身子，追逐着再次升腾起来的快感。她越来越清晰地感觉到奥尔什方在她体内变得灼热，像是不知疲倦般不停地进攻着那最深的妙处，她的灵魂被体内燃起的火点燃，瞬间燎原。

奥尔什方几乎与光同时达到的高潮，他在光一阵阵紧缩中射进恋人的最深处，将滚烫的液体浇注在火热的花心上。他有些意犹未尽，他爱眼前的少女，思慕她强大的灵魂，也因此爱恋她娇柔可爱的身体。但他知道光今日奔波辛劳，哪怕嘴上不肯承认，也一定是疲惫不堪，应该多加休息的，便没有继续下去的打算。

迷迷糊糊中，光被抱起。情欲这个人世间最佳的兴奋剂一旦药效过去，随之而来的便是更加摧枯拉朽的疲惫。光恍恍惚惚地觉得自己被放在温热的水里，温度让她刚刚经历过猛烈摩擦的腿间有些刺疼，一瞬间稍微清醒了些。

“云海的朝霞是淡淡的粉色，”光晃了晃脑袋，金色的耳朵舒服地垂下，声音有些含混地说着，“而落日却是是浅金色的。”

奥尔什方要将耳朵贴上去才能听清楚少女所描绘的图景，那鲜少有人去过，也鲜少有人看过的云海边际的风光。

“真美啊，奥尔什方……真美。”光喃喃地说着，她的眼皮已经沉重得睁不开，便索性闭上，“什么时候我们一起……”

“好的光，什么时候我们一起去。”奥尔什方替幻想中安睡的人儿补完她没有说出的话，轻轻地在她的尾巴尖烙下一个承诺之吻。


End file.
